urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Estep
Jennifer Estep — Author Website Jennifer Estep | Urban Fantasy Author About the Author My name is Jennifer Estep and I’m the New York Times bestselling author of the Elemental Assassin urban fantasy series, the Mythos Academy young adult urban fantasy series, and the Bigtime paranormal romance series. ~ Jennifer Estep | Urban Fantasy Author ✥ Jennifer Estep is a New York Times and USA Today bestselling author, prowling the streets of her imagination in search of her next fantasy idea. Jennifer writes the Elemental Assassin adult urban fantasy series for Pocket. Jennifer also writes the Mythos Academy young adult urban fantasy series for Kensington. Jennifer has worked as a features writer and page designer for a Pulitzer Prize-winning newspaper and has more than 10 years of journalism experience. Shes a member of Romance Writers of America, Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America, and other writing groups.cJennifers books have been featured in Cosmopolitan, Entertainment Weekly, Southern LivingJennifers books have been featured in Cosmopolitan, Entertainment Weekly, Southern Living, and a variety of other publications. ~ Fantastic Fiction and Goodreads Genres Urban Fantasy / Young Adult Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Chick-lit Writing Style Other Pen Names: Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, PNR=Paranormal Romance, Para=Paranormal Other Writings Anthologies: * Carniepunk * Mammoth Romances series ** Mammoth Book of Ghost Romance (2011) Freebies: * Shorts—Elemental Assassin series: *0.5. "Spider's Bargain" (2011) ~ eBook (Gin Blanco) *1.5. "Web of Death" (2011) ~ eBook (Gin Blanco) *2.5. "Web of Deceit" (2011) ~ eBook (Gin) *2.6. "Poison" (2011) ~ eBook (Gin is a teenager) *2.7. "Wasted" (2011) ~ eBook (Finn) *3.5. "Tangled Dreams" (2011) *3.7 "Tangled Schemes" (2011) *4.5. "Haints and Hobwebs" in The Mammoth Book of Ghost Romance (2012) ~ (Gin and Bria) *5.5. "Thread of Death" (2012) ~ eNovella *8.1. "Parlor Tricks" in Carniepunk (2013) ~ Anthology/eBook ~ Elemental Assassin series #8.1 *8.5. "Kiss of Venom " (2013) ~ eNovella (Owen's PoV) Awards Cover Artists Artist: Tony Mauro Publishing Information Publishers: Pocket Books, * Author Page: Quotes * Goodreads | Jennifer Estep Quotes (Author of Spider's Bite) Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * Carniepunk * Mammoth Romances series * Tony Mauro * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Jennifer Estep | Elemental Assassin Series *Jennifer Estep | Elemental Assassin Short Stories *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jennifer Estep: ELEMENTAL ASSASSIN SERIES *Goodreads | Elemental Assassin series by Jennifer Estep *Jennifer Estep ~ fantastic fiction *Jennifer Estep | Mythos Academy Series World, Characters, etc: *Jennifer Estep | Elemental Assassin Series—on page are sections for Characters, series FAQs, Runes, Gin's recipies *Fang-tastic: Jennifer Estep: ELEMENTAL ASSASSIN SERIES - world-building and characters. Author: *Jennifer Estep | Urban Fantasy Author *Goodreads | Jennifer Estep (Author of Spider's Bite) Community and Fan Sites: *Jennifer Estep - FB *Jennifer Estep (Jennifer_Estep) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Spider's Bite (Elemental Assassin|1. Spider's Bite (2010—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=http://www.jenniferestep.com/books/spiders-bite/ Web of Lies (Elemental Assassin #2) by Jennifer Estep.jpg|4. Tangled Threads (2011—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=http://www.jenniferestep.com/books/tangled-threads/ Venom (Elemental Assassin|3. Venom (2010—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7614747-venom Tangled Threads (Elemental Assassin #4) by Jennifer Estep.jpg|4. Tangled Threads (2011—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8675994-tangled-threads Assassin #5) by Jennifer Estep.jpg|5. Spider’s Revenge (2011—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10290243-spider-s-revenge 6 Assassin|6. By a Thread (2012—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/580315.Jennifer_Estep Widow’s Web (Elemental Assassin #7) by Jennifer Estep .jpg|7. Widow’s Web (2012—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11459216-widow-s-web 8 Assassin|8. Deadly Sting (2013—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14058669-deadly-sting Heart of Venom (Elemental Assassin #9) by Jennifer Estep.jpg|9. Heart of Venom (2013—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16130369-heart-of-venom The Spider (Elemental Assassin #10) by Jennifer Estep.jpg|10. The Spider (2013—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17571671-the-spider Poison Promise (Elemental Assassin #11) by Jennifer Estep.jpg|11. Poison Promise (2014—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=http://www.jenniferestep.com/books/elemental-assassin-11/ Black Widow (Elemental Assassin #12) by Jennifer Estep.jpg|12. Black Widow (2014—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=http://www.jenniferestep.com/books/elemental-assassin-12/ Spider's Trap (Elemental Assassin #13) by Jennifer Estep.jpg|13. Spider's Trap (July 28th 2015—Elemental Assassin series) by Jennifer Estep—Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23492543-spider-s-trap Category:Authors